


you are a monster from hell

by Peggy_writes_stuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackened Kazuichi, But also sorta romantic, Character Death, Danganronpa Execution, Danganronpa trials, I’m writing this at 1am idk what i’m doing, Kazuichi is not ok, M/M, Not Beta Read, The ship is mostly platonic, This is very much a WIP please tell me if you would actually read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_writes_stuff/pseuds/Peggy_writes_stuff
Summary: !spoilers for sdr2 chapters 2, 3 and 4!What if Gundham hadn’t killed Nekomaru in the funhouse? What if everyone was left there, starving and thirsty until someone had to kill just so everyone else could survive?
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	you are a monster from hell

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like, a major WIP based off of an idea I had- Kazuichi as a blackened. i’m really just posting this to see if anyone would actually be interested in it lol

Kazuichi is so fucking tired. The trial has been going on for what feels like hours- maybe it has been hours- and he’s running out of places to go, things to deflect Hajime’s arguments with- and Sonia is looking at him weird and Gundham is laughing at him and nothing is going the way he thought it would. Everyone seems to be.. mocking him, shooting him looks of fake pity before turning to someone else and laughing about the pathetic display he’s putting on. Maybe if he hadn’t listened to the voice in his head, the one telling him to do it for Miss Sonia, he wouldn’t be stuck kn this stupid, stressful situation. 

-

It was nighttime- morning- 2:15 AM when Kazuichi had snuck out of his room in the Funhouse, tired, hungry, and thirsty. He’d met up with everyone earlier that day to discuss how everyone was doing, and it was obvious the situation was total shit. It felt like they’d been in there forever, and no one was willing to kill anyone else, so they’d stay there until a murder took place. Kazuichi took special note of how Sonia was doing- not well. The princess looked almost sickly, and Kazuichi felt awful. 

-

How had that led to him standing over Nekomaru’s dead body?


End file.
